Child of Monday
by MugglebornArtist
Summary: Fallon Aisling only wants to complete her degree in Journalism so she can have an excuse to travel the world and maybe do Archery in the Olympics. Of course, like so many before her, just when she thought she was out of the world of freaks it comes crashing back in. Literally. The trickster she used to travel with just crash-landed in her dorm room. Time for a trip back home.
1. Foreword and Dramatis Personae

Throughout the years that this universe has existed, many things have come to pass. Things that were planned from the start by God and his Archangels, carefully plotted out and set into certainty. Things that God had intended to happen, but didn't have a specific time in mind for when it would come to be. Things that God spent hours meticulously planning. Things that God came up with on a whim while taking a shower, or even while making a bunch of himself-damned pancakes at 5 am. But for every little thing God purposefully placed in life, there are a thousand things he never thought of, never wanted to be put into the world.

Regardless, they were tossed into the mixture anyways. And much like a cake with too much of a certain ingredient in it, this universe didn't quite come out the way that the Lord wanted it to. God, being the merciful omnipotent overlord he is, made the decision that even though the mistakes were made he would leave them. (It should be noted that this decision pissed a lot of very important people off.) He had made his angels perfect in every way he could think of but the nagging feeling at the back of his head reminded him of something. It was the start of the universe, the very beginning. Maybe he had made his angels too perfect. Maybe, just maybe, the secret of perfection was imperfection.  
God's one little decision to let the universe be, to observe it, to let the human race spawn. (Which also really did enrage quite a few different races.) And humans evolved and evolved, from the apes he originally created them as to the brilliant philosophers of Ancient Greece, to the powerful kings of the Medieval Era, to the modern day entrepreneurs. The hairless apes, brilliant and bold. And he loved them. The improved angels. Not necessarily good or bad, but a mixture of both. Balance of natures. From that one little choice to let the universe continue, God created something amazing.

That minuscule choice caused another billion of minuscule choices. Tiny truths, little white lies. Choices, the dictators of almost everything. You see, it was your choice to read this. You chose this story. You can choose to continue on, for example. Or you can turn tail and run right away. That's my recommendation. But, due to your free will, you can choose to carry on.

_Hurry up and make your goddamned point, Carver._

If you want to do so, read on. But heed my warning. If you start to feel a stirring in you as you read, stop. Turn back. Forget you ever chose this story. Run, while you can. If you feel eyes on you, if you begin to notice people following you, bumping into you more than usual, staring at you, run and never stop running. If you know too much, then they'll start to notice you. It can't be stopped. And someday, someday you'll see something you aren't supposed to, and they'll intervene. You won't survive.  
If you do chose to keep going, then know what you are plunging yourself into. Do your research. Learn to protect yourself. Learn to fight. Keep your knives sharp, and your wits even sharper. Prepare yourself, be ready for the monsters when they come knocking at your door.

It's time to make your choice. Are you going to continue?

- Carver Edlund, Author.

* * *

_**CHILD OF MONDAY**_

A sister series to the cult hit, _Supernatural_.

* * *

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

(Main Cast.)

Gabriel (Archangel of Revelations, Trickster, Part-time Pagan and on Friday Nights, "entertainer" at the Spearmint Rhino)

Balthazar (Angel, Formerly king of Egypt and Tarse, the Wise Man who brought forth Myrrh, holds a passionate hate for Celine Dion)

Crowley (King of the Crossroads and Classy Son of a Bitch)

Kali (The Destroyer, Badass Incarnate and more Fierce than Beyonce)

Fallon Aisling (Demigod and Promising Archer)

**AS TOLD BY**

Chuck Shurley, A.K.A Carver Edlund (Prophet and occasional Butt Monkey)


	2. Third Time is the Charm

The earliest memory Fallon had was of her cousin Kristina's wedding. It was as good as a memory as any to remember, she supposed. Of course, as she grew older the details became slightly more cloudy. The entire event had been rather dreamlike in the first place. Of course, it was still a nice thing to remember.

Fallon had only been 3 at the time. Her mother and aunts had decorated the reception hall with soft pale pink and yellow lights that twinkled like stars. Pink and white carnations rested in intricate porcelain vases. The tables were set with fine silverware and the napkins were done up to look like little swans. Small gift bags with the finest chocolate decorated the tables. The fake cake that Fallon had helped make the fake icing for was set on a table with cards. Caters bustled throughout the area, putting up the final touches as people started to gradually pour in.

A man had strode in, alone and obviously searching for someone. He caught Fallon's attention when he took quick steps towards her mother. Intrigued, Fallon got up from where she sat and placed her crayon on the table next to her colouring sheet. She scampered silently across the floor, standing next to her mother and hiding behind her elegant pale green gown. The man gave Fallon's mother a charming smile. "Evelyn." He greeted.

"Loki? I didn't know that you planned on coming." Evelyn replied, her tone slightly off.

The man called Loki smiled brightly. "I was in town, thought I ought to swing by and say hello."

"Oh. That's very thoughtful of you." Evelyn replied, as Fallon poked her head out from behind her mother to get a better look.

Loki noticed her immediately. "And who's this?" Asked Loki, dropping down into a crouch.

"This is my daughter, Fallon." Evelyn introduced.

"Hello Fallon!" Greeted Loki. "How old are you?"

Evelyn nudged Fallon slightly closer. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

"'m three." Fallon mumbled, staring at the ground.

From somewhere in the background, Fallon could hear her mom being called for. "Loki, I have to go help my sister with the drinks. Can you watch Fallon for me?" Evelyn requested.

Loki nodded, and Evelyn whisked off to continue preparing.

* * *

The Second Meeting was when Fallon was 5. That was one she barely remembers now, and by the time of the third and final meeting, she had extreme difficulty recalling Gabriel's face.

The playground was filled with the joyous laughter and loud yelling. It was always like that, and Fallon never liked it (and never would.) She had decided noisyness was useless. You could get away with things when you were quiet. The teachers never suspected you of anything when you were quiet. So quiet she remained. Even if she wasn't the smartest, even if she fidgeted, even if her reading was below par, nobody would think twice about blaming little Fallon Aisling. Why? Because little Fallon was quiet.

Fallon. Quiet, and determined to make the swing go over the bar. Ever since Geoff Heckler said it was impossible, she had her mind set on doing it. She was going to prove nothing was impossible if she decided to do it. So she swung, gripping the metal chain and forcing the metal death contraption moonlighting as a source of children's entertainment further and further upwards. Higher she climbed, adrenaline rushing through her.

After a grueling time dedicating towards her almost-flight, Fallon managed to get enough force to thrust herself over the bar. She gave a shout of glee, practically glowing with her sudden burst of pride. Alas, her victory was short lived and no one even noticed. (Well, no one of extreme importance. At the moment.) Fallon quickly found her sweaty hands loosening their hold on on the swing and that the ground was approaching at an alarming rate. The next thing she knew, she was face first in the pebbles. (Really, what half-wit decided to surround a swingset with pebbles?) She got up, split lip trembling.

The little girl was used to accidents like this. Her once pristine blue bicycle was bent up into what her mother had intially thought was physically impossible to achive. She had bawled after that particular incident, just as she was crying now. But it wasn't exactly like it. She had used puppy eyes and crocodile tears the last time. Now it was a silent sobbing. She really didn't want to draw attention to herself.

It worked, for the most part. The teacher on duty completely missed her, though some kids did see her failure and ignored it. The one person who did notice was over beside her in a matter of minutes.

"Are you alright?" Asked a man with slicked back blond-brown hair and curious golden-brown eyes. He was the school janitor, with the name Mr. Filou on his shiny bronze name tag.

"'m fine." Fallon mumbled rather pathetically.

Mr. Filou shook his head. "Those are some mighty bruises you have. Here, let's get some of this on them."

What Mr. Filou handed her was a small tube of some medicinal salve stuff her mother had used. It didn't cross the kindergartener's mind to wonder why exactly he had the stuff as she rubbed it onto her beaten up knee. Her split lip was healing quickly, as mouth injuries often do. Just the salve Mr. Filou handed her made the bruises sting way less. "Thank you, Mr. Filou." Fallon said greatfully, handing him back the tube.

"No problem, Miss...?"

"Fallon. My mom calls me Fal though."

"Anytime, Fallon." Mr. Filou replied with a grin, jumping up. "Try not to get hurt again, okay?"

* * *

The third, and final first meeting, was at the place Fallon had little love for. Camp Half-Blood. A "safe-haven" for demigods.

"They could've at least come with me to the door." Fallon grumbled to herself as she inserted her borrowed master key from Andrew into the lock on the front door of the grandest, most exquisite mansion she had ever seen.

"They just had to insist I go alone on this." She muttered as she unlocked and opened the door, slipping in before shutting it silently again. Five years ago she would never imagined herself doing this, sneaking into a mansion on an island in the dark of night. Five years ago, she would've never thought that she would creep through a mansion that she would've thought to be abandoned if it weren't for the lack of cobwebs and spiders. Five years ago she never would've been creeping around armed with only a knife. Five years ago, she never thought she would be trying to steal something, anything, to prove herself good at something so her father would man up and claim her anyways.

Fallon had a bad feeling about it when Daniel had originally suggested it. She knew the son of Hermes was a bit of a moron, but she didn't have any ideas herself. At least Andrew had been willing to loan her his master key, because her quest would be over before it began if she didn't have it. Since she had it, she couldn't turn back now.

Fallon knew full well she could easily nab anything from that house to impress Daniel and Andrew, but there was no way a simple pillow or... silk thong would impress her father enough for him to claim her. She had to go far enough, walk where no demigod walked before. If it really was a god who lived in the hidden manor, then there was a chance they kept something of signifigance in the house. After all, it wasn't like they would take it with them everywhere.

The unclaimed demigod turned out to be right. As she neared the end of the hall, there was a closed door. It was no problem thanks to the knife, and she slipped inside just as silently as she had with the house itself. Her breath was knocked right from her for a few seconds as she saw it. A grand, golden horn with intricate and ageless patterns engraved in it. Runes that were impossible for Fallon to read. It was such a beautiful artifact, and it seemed like such a shame to take it. But she had to prove herself.

Before Fallon could reach for it, she heard a clearing of someone's throat behind her and spun on her heels, dropping her knife in front of her in a flurry of panic. She was a newbie. She didn't know how to fight yet. Why did she ever think this was a good idea?The man who stood before her was vaguely familiar, in a stranger-she-saw-on-the-street-once kind of way. Fallon felt her heart beat erratically.

"I swear, I wasn't gonna do anything. I was just wondering if anyone lived here. That's all." Fallon stammered, mind reeling.

The man chuckled and smiled fondly, his peculiar golden-brown eyes twinkling. "You're from the demigod camp, aren't you? Camp Half-Blood, I believe they're callin' it?"

Fallon felt her throat go dry. "Yeah." She said quietly, her gaze dropping to the floor. "It's just... Daniel kept going on and on about this legend about some rouge god living here and I was curious and it wouldn't stop bugging me and I'm so sorry sir, I'll leave now!" She said quickly, stumbling over words.

"Well, your curiousity must be satisfied by now. You know the way out, demigod. Do take advantage of that knowledge." With that, the man was gone.

Fallon was left alone in shock. Did what could quite possibly be a god just... trust her enough to leave her alone in a room full of valuable weapons? Was he really just going to trust her word?

... His mistake. Gods rarely ever take in count the determination of an unclaimed demigod.

Fallon grabbed the horn off of it's pedestal and she ran. The demigod ran straight out the door, adrenaline pumping through her, driving her forward. Her feet carried her straight to where the Hermes campers, Andrew and Daniel, stood with the paddleboat. Fallon speed up. "Let's go!" She shouted to the boys as she rushed towards them.

Daniel pushed the boat off the shore, letting it go out high enough to get going, but low enough to board. For Fallon, it felt like she couldn't jump on fast enough. When they were halfway to the shores of Camp Half-Blood was when Fallon allowed herself to start breathing normally again. Then she explained to Daniel and Andrew what happened. Daniel looked highly impressed, though Andrew had a look of sheer horror on his face. "Have you completely lost it?! You do not steal from a god who you've gained the trust of! You might die!"

"I know!" Fallon whimpered, lip trembling. "I don't know why I did it! Oh my gods, Daniel turn the boat around, please! Maybe if I bring it back, I might get it back fast enough that he doesn't notice it was ever gone!"

"No way. He's probably already noticed, kiddo. The best plan is for you to just hide your face for the rest of your days and hope that you don't end up in the fields of punishment when you die!" Said Daniel cheerfully.

"Now, now. I'm sure he'll be bound to forget. After all, immortals have lots to do." Andrew reasoned.

"I sure hope so." Fallon murmured.

It was after curfew the next day that the guilt became to overpowering. Fallon had abused the god's trust, and she was terrified any moment he would be there, holding a sword to her throat. So in the dead of the night, she found herself taking a silver bow and a quiver of celestial bronze arrows from the armoury and sneaking out to the docks where to boats were kept. The horn she had lifted was wrapped up in her green hoodie, and strapped to her waist so she could keep her hands free.

Alas, she forgot a key part. Last night's success was from Andrew and Daniel's experience with sneaking around. On her own, Fallon was terrible at it. Just as she reached the beach, the watching harpies spotted her. One swooped down, and Fallon tried to shoot it down with an arrow and missed completely. Fear seizing her, Fallon ran like a little rabbit being chased by ravenous wolves.

She was fast, but harpies are faster. Fallon's breathing started growing heavier, and she knew she would have to stop soon or her lungs would burst. Only pure terror kept her going. Her feet began to ache and her regret towards wearing flip-flops grew.

Right when it felt like she was going to be a quick meal for the harpies, Fallon was grabbed by one of them. However, the harpy didn't get a good grip, and left deep scratches on Fallon's shoulder. Fallon let out a shriek as the harpy exploded into a shower of sparks and darted forward. She collapsed onto the sand, her scream ripped from her throat when she saw who had killed the harpy.

The god from earlier approached her, his arms held up in defense. "Easy there, kiddo. Let me take a look at that scratch." He said calmly as he kneeled beside her.

The god placed a hand on her wound, and muttered something unintelligable. Instantaneously, Fallon's shoulder began to heal, the long cuts sealing up and fading, leaving only four thin pink scars.

"There you go." Said the god.

Fallon stared at her arm for a minute, the only sound the crashing of the waves and her own heavy breathing. "I am so sorry... I just wanted to prove I could actually do something and I shouldn't have taken the horn. I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted to impress my Dad." Fallon whispered, bowing her head. "I am in your debt. Here, take it back."

Fallon undid her hoodie's arms and freed the horn, handing it to the god. The good took it, gently setting it down. "Who is your Father?" Asked the god.

"I don't know, sir." Fallon admitted. "I'm unclaimed."

The god gave her a look of understanding. "I see. What's your name?"

"Fallon. Fallon Aisling." Said the girl.

The god cocked his head to the left. "Fallon. I think I know a... I'm G- Loki."

Fallon looked up. "What?"

"I said 'I'm Loki.'"

"But you paused in front of it. You were gonna say something else." Fallon said, before realising what she said and cringing. "Err... nevermind."

"Loki" sighed and shook his head. "No, you were right. My name is Gabriel. I'm just used to having to go by Loki. That's what your mother knows me as."

"My mother?" Inquired Fallon.

"We've met before, kiddo." Gabriel said, pressing a hand to her forehead and bringing the memory to the surface.

Fallon looked Gabriel over once more. "You're Mr. Filou too? How many names do you have?"

"Trust me kiddo, way too many for one being."


	3. Eastbound and Down

It was not Fallon who found Gabriel lying in a daze on her bed with a gaping hole in the ceiling. It was also not her roommate, Elizabeth. In fact, no one found Gabriel lying in a daze on Fallon's bed with a gaping hole in the ceiling. Gabriel was on living room couch, lying on his stomach. He was dazed, though it wasn't very apparent. Years of trickster magic backfiring on him had given him the skill to appear perfectly fine when in fact he had just fallen through the ceiling as if it hadn't at all existed. To cover up his blunder, he was idly flipping through a book while sucking on a lollipop.

So when Elizabeth Davies walked in carrying her laptop, she found him on his stomach on the living room couch. It was quite lucky she didn't drop it when she screamed. Gabriel looked up with a blank expression on his face. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and stated simply; "Shhh. I'm just getting to the good part now."

Elizabeth wielded her MacBook like a laptop that was about to be used to bash someone's head in, depending on whether or not the short man on her couch meant her harm or not. The art student had many possible questions. She quickly settled on the cliché demand of "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Or, at least she tried to. Halfway through "are" she was placed in suspended animation via trickster abilities, which is pretentious speech for her being frozen with a snap of Gabe's fingers. When Fallon entered the apartment five minutes later, she cast a sideways glance at Elizabeth and sighed. "Really, Gabe? Really?"

Gabriel chuckled before snapping his fingers once more. Elizabeth was now sitting on the recliner with her MacBook in her lap. Once Fallon had put her messenger bag on the floor and went to grab a glass of water, Gabe unfroze the poor Art Student. "So, how long have you known Fallon?" Asked Elizabeth, as if she had not a mere 6 minutes previously intended to whack him with technology. Of course, in her mind she hadn't.

"I've been a friend of Fal's Mom for years. We went to High School together, Evelyn and I." Gabe replied with a charismatic smile. He was now sitting up.

Fallon sat down next to him on the couch, taking a sip of water. "Gabe is a Gynecologist. He's here for a talk with an author on the subject of sexuality in teenagers and young adults, Bill Caballous." Fallon informed.

"A Gynecologist? Fascinating. How did you get into it?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I was raised with several very feminist sisters, who sort of shaped my interests and beliefs. I guess it's their fault I took to the field." Chuckled Gabe.

"Well that's nice. It's been great to talk to you, but I have to go. My shift at the bar starts soon. But thanks for stopping by!" She beamed as she rose and took up her purse.

Once she had left the room, Fallon turned to Gabriel. "Okay, what's the deal?" She demanded flatly.

"Deal? Can I not just drop in too see my favorite demigod from time to time? How's journalism going? It is journalism now, right?" Gabe questioned, avoiding the subject.

"Yes, and it's fun, but that's not the point. You haven't been by in two years. Why are you suddenly here now?" Pressed Fallon.

"There's been stuff happening back in good ol' Hell's Kitchen*. I figured you, as a journalist, might take interest in it." Gabe sighed. "But I guess you don't want to..."

"I hate you for doing this just so you know. Now what kind of weird shit's been happening? Because it's bound to be damn freaky if you're concerned about it."

Gabe straightened up, removing a file from the inside of his jacket and handing it to Fallon. The fact it was marked confidental would've made her blink if Gabe had been anyone else, but with the trickster's resources she didn't say a word. She simply made sure she handled it carefully, as though it was a bomb that was ready to go off. Inside it, there were report forms and pictures that made Fallon's stomach do flips.

"You think you know twisted and then you see things like this." She muttered, placing the pictures on the glass coffee table.

Gabe nodded his head in agreement. "I think It's like that thing back in the seventies... There was an orange eyed demon, possessed a bunch of new brides, killed the husbands and then split. It might be this, that's what Rufus thought, but damn, it just feels... really not right."

"Thou hast the grandest skill of eloquence, m'lord." Fallon sighed, rubbing her forehead. "You talked to that Turner guy? I thought he tried to kill you."

"Hon, it's gotten to the point were so many beings have tried to kill me that I've lost track of who has. It'd be easier to list who hasn't been pissed off by me." Pointed out the Trickster.

Fallon couldn't help the smile that appeared at that, even if she was being a bit of an asshole in finding humor were it shouldn't be. "So in assuming it's indeed Orange-Eyes, we're gonna have to do some further investigation. Google has fuck all."

"Road trip to Hell's Kitchen, then hitting an occult shop and the religion section of the public library?" Suggested Gabe hesitantly.

"Well I ain't leaving my Hemi** behind, so it's gonna be my idea of road trip." Fallon reminded rather testily.

* * *

An hour later the odd pair were leaving the city in the Hemi, with Fallon at the wheel and Gabe flipping through her CD collection. "Tenacious D, Stephen Lynch, Avenue Q, John Denver... one of these things just doesn't belong here..."

"If you are solely flipping through that to mock my taste in music I'll remind you that you once dragged me off to see the Spice Girls live in concert." Fallon announced, which shut Gabe up in five seconds flat.

And it also lasted for five seconds. "Ooh, a mix CD." The rest of the ride consisted of Gabe happily singing along to country songs at the top of his lungs and Fallon laughingly joining in every so often.

* * *

_So yeah. Sorry I took my sweet ass time posting this. Got invested with The Matte Brother Gospels and Themes from A Hat, and with school I was generally not in the mood for doing much._

_Footnotes and Such:_  
_*Hell's Kitchen was decided on by playing the Hitler Game in reverse. I started on the Hitler Wiki Page and randomly clicked until I found an American city. Any errors made in future chapters can be chalked up to me being stupid and also being not American._

_** Fallon's car is a sleek black '70 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda. (http(:/) .net(/) )_

_Title is taken from the song Eastbound and Down by Jerry Reed. And while there isn't a car chase yet, I will find a way to add one. I was severely disappointed when the Impala didn't get a car chase with the horsemen's cars, even Pestilence's crappy one._

_The next chapter should be longer, this one is more of a transition one._


End file.
